6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Stupid Over Cupid
Stupid Over Cupid is the 15th episode of the series, which aired on February 13, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on February 12, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jude is working at the Stick It when Jonesy walks up with a pile of heart shaped boxes. He instructs Jude to put meat in them, as people will buy anything due to the stress. This is demonstrated when a cowboy comes up and buys it for $25. Jonesy takes a 5 dollar cut and leaves the rest to Jude. He then says that he's thinking about asking out Nikki. The cowboy then comes back, pointing out it's not chocolate. Jude then tells him that it's pork, "the other chocolate." The cowboy asks for flowers, and Jude sells him flowers made of meat for $30. Later, the friends are gathered around the table. Wyatt reconfirms reservations at Super Terrific Happy Sushi, and then mentions what he has planned for the date. Caitlin and Jude are impressed, but Nikki and Jonesy make fun of him. Caitlin says that it's sweet, but Nikki thinks that he's using tired cliches and Jonesy says it's overkill. Caitlin closes the argument by saying he should do what's in his heart. This is a cue for Jude to signal Jonesy. Jonesy asks Nikki out, but she turns him down, citing too many bad experiences with Valentine's Day. The friends then mention some of her failed Valentine's dates. Wyatt leaves to buy some chocolates for Serena, and Jonesy asks Nikki out again, but Nikki refuses. She says that she is going to spend time with "the girls" but then notices that they're talking to two rugby players at another table. She goes over to speak to them, but Jen waves her off, saying that she and Caitlin might have dates for the next night. Wyatt is working at Spin This when Serena and Charmaine walk by. They are talking to each other about how lame it is that guys transform into mushy gushy types on Valentine's Day. Wyatt overhears and becomes scared that he's gone overboard and that Serena won't like what he's done. He calls Jonesy up and confesses his worries. Jonesy says he's overthinking it, but Wyatt's worries are not assuaged. Jen and Caitlin are walking through the mall. Jen confesses that they struck out, but states that they will not be dateless on Valentine's night. She and Caitlin then set eyes on a pair of Greeter Gods. She asks them if they'd like to double date, but they say no, citing that it's "an image thing." Jonesy has set up a stand with his face on the top. He is running a bidding competition to win a date with him. Wyatt asks what they're doing. Upon being told, he accepts it easily, and then asks Jonesy and Jude what to do. They tell him to cancel it all and save the money. Wyatt cancels his dinner reservations with an angry Hiro and then cancels the flowers with the flower man. Meanwhile, Jen and Caitlin are still looking for dates. They have failed everywhere they've looked. Suddenly, they see Darth and begin fighting over him. In the middle of it, they realize they've lost their senses. Caitlin and Jen leave him dateless, stating that Nikki is much better than Darth. Darth merely sighs and admits they have a point. Jude is announcing the "Win a Date" stand with a bullhorn. Wyatt comes up and Jude asks, through the bullhorn, if he was able to bail on his plans. Wyatt angrily yanks the megaphone away and confirms that he was. He then yells through the megaphone at Jonesy a question about how many dates he has signed up. Jonesy says none, but then points out that the starting bid is two hundred dollars. Jude and Wyatt consult and advise him to lower the starting bid to $20. Jonesy is at first leery, but decides to do it. Jen and Caitlin are at The Big Squeeze. Wyatt comes up and tells them he canceled all the things he had planned. Jen and Caitlin react poorly to this. They tell him that he can't believe everything girls say. Wyatt is surprised by this information, as he had been taking things girls say at face value. The girls then ask him if they can believe guys, and Wyatt says that they can. He then starts to panic, and decides to rebook the dinner. He calls up Super Terrific Happy Sushi and is told that if it is Wyatt, he should leave them alone. Jonesy is at his stand. He gets signatures from two girls. At the same time, Wyatt is trying to rebook. Hiro is angered by this, and states that he will make sushi out of Wyatt's intestines as he chases Wyatt out of the restaurant. Wyatt then tries to book something at Wonder Taco, only to be told by Julie that everything is booked for Valentine's Day. Jonesy remarks that it's a slow day at the mall. Suddenly, Yummy Mummy approaches. She makes a bid and walks off. Jude looks at the bid, slack-jawed. Jonesy looks over his shoulder and smiles, remarking that he's a genius. Jen and Caitlin are trying to cheer themselves up. Suddenly, Jen stops outside the Disc Barn and tells Caitlin to faint. She does so, and Chad rushes out of the store. Jen sneaks inside and takes off with a standee of Jason. Caitlin smiles when she sees this and revives, feeling much better. Jen and Caitlin walk by Jonesy's stand, carrying the standee. Jonesy tells them there's still time to place a bid, but they pass. Julie then approaches the stand and places a bet. She states she's never been on a Valentine's date before. It becomes apparent why, as she sneezes on Jonesy. Jonesy looks worried by it, but Jude points out, much to his consternation, that $55 puts Julie on top of the bidding list. Jen demonstrates their date to Nikki. Nikki is a bit put off by it, but when Caitlin points out he won't say anything stupid, Nikki admits it's a good idea. Wyatt is confessing his woes to his friends. Suddenly, the cowboy from earlier approaches and signs up. Jonesy tries to weasel out of it, but his friends point out that he didn't put up any sign saying dudes couldn't join and that, were he to do so, the government could crack down on him for gender discrimination. The girls are enjoying their Valentine's Day and pigging out on food. Meanwhile, Wyatt is worried about what to do for Serena. Suddenly, something she says sparks an idea in his mind. Later, when they close up, he gives her a gift–a mix CD full of songs she likes from bands she hasn't heard of. She says it's the best gift she's ever gotten and gives him a toy puppy. He thanks her for it and says that he loves it. He then offers to take her out for hot dogs, and she agrees to go happily. Meanwhile, Jonesy is panicking. He calls out to his friends to help him and sign up, but they ignore him, thinking it would be more fun to watch. With 7 minutes left, Julie has the lead, but the cowboy takes it away. Jonesy is irritated by this. He calls out for any hot girls to sign up. Vendor Girl walks up, and he tries to woo her. Vendor girl then states that he probably doesn't remember her name. When Jonesy is unable to come up with it, she shoves him away and puts down seventy-five dollars. Jonesy is happy with this until she tells him that he never called him back after they dated, and she pulls out a list detailing the things they will do. These include a chick-flick marathon, him putting on a prom dress and telling the world what a jerk he is on the jumbo screen, and then he will give her dog a pedicure. Cowboy beats it, though, signing up higher. The vendor tells him to back off, and Julie says she bid first. Jonesy asks them to excuse them and runs over to the table. He starts to beg Nikki to buy a date. Jude announces that fifty seconds are left, and Jonesy begs her harder. Jude then announces that thirty seconds are left and begins counting them down. Nikki then agrees, but with two caveats; firstly, she doesn't have to pay, and secondly, Jonesy has to do whatever she says. With 16 seconds left, Jonesy agrees to the conditions. Nikki goes over and puts down $20,000. This scares off all the other bidders, as they know they can't match it. Nikki then drags Jonesy off. Nikki and the girls force Jonesy to do their bidding all while he wears the face of Jason. In the end, Jonesy is unhappy with his deal, believing he should have taken the bid of $78. After the evening ends, he and his friends take down the booth. The only guy satisfied is Wyatt, who states that he had the best date ever last night. The girls, on the other hand, were very happy with their date, and enjoyed going out. Quotes *'Pink Cowboy:' This ain't chocolate, son. Jude: No, it's the other chocolate. Pork! It's a new trend in candy." Pink Cowboy: (feigning knowledge) Oh sure, uh–I heard about that. You don't sell flowers, do you? Jude: (holding up meat flowers) Sure. Thirty dollars, bro. *'Nikki:' I don't go out on Valentine's dates. Jonesy: Oh...never? Nikki: Too many bad experiences. Jen: Oh, are you talking about the time that guy scanned your face onto the naked Cupid and put it up all over the school? Wyatt: Or the time you got food poisoning at the Valentine's dance and had to be rushed to emergency? Jen: Right! Because Richard Gooberman gave you chocolate creams that were a year old! Nikki: He could have warned me! Little science creep. *'Wyatt:' (staring after Serena, who has set up a Jason statue) Just looking at that hair, that smile...it just does something to me, you know? Old Man: Weird kids. *'Jude:' It's like, why buy a bone for a dog that has no teeth? *'Wyatt:' (calling on phone) Oh, I have a table for two reserved for... Hiro: Hai, darimasho. Wyatt: Yes, it's Wyatt Williams. Hiro: Baka no teenager! Hmph! Wyatt: No, actually... eh heh... funny story... Hiro: Hai? Wyatt: I'd like to cancel. Hiro: YOU ARE MOST DISHONORABLE! I MAKE A SHRIMP ROLL OUT OF YOU! Wyatt: AH! *'Darth:' Hello ladies. Can I interest you in some half-priced stereo wires? *'Jen:' (realizing they're fighting over Darth) What are we doing? Caitlin: You're right. We're not that desperate! Nikki is so better than Darth. Darth: (sighing as they leave) They have a point. *'Jude:' (through a megaphone) Win a dream date with Jonesy! Sure, he's got his faults. He's kinda selfish, and he's cheap! Jonesy: Jude! Jude: (through the megaphone) What? Jonesy: Keep it positive! Jude: (covering the megaphone) Oh! Sorry. (through the megaphone) Win a dream date with Jonesy! It's better than being alone. Hey Wyatt. Were you able to bail on your plans for Serena? Wyatt: Yeah. Thanks. (grabbing the megaphone and shouting at Jonesy) So how many dates you got so far? Jonesy: None! Can you believe it? Wyatt: How much is the starting bid? Jonesy: Two hundred dollars. Wyatt: You may consider lowering the price a bit. (to Jude) What do you think? Jude: Twenty bucks. *'Wyatt:' So what you're saying is "girls don't always say what they mean." Caitlin and Jen: Oh, no. Caitlin: Do guys? Wyatt: YES! *'Hiro:' (on the phone) You have reached Super Terrific Sushi. If this is a Mister Wyatt, leave us alone! *'Hiro:' How dare you come in here! I make sushi out of your intestines! *'Jonesy:' (nervous) Whatcha doin there, mac? Pink Cowboy: Placin a bid. Ah'll see you later. *'Jonesy:' What could you possibly want with me! I'm! Into! Chicks! Julie: I'm a chick. Jonesy: AREN'T THERE ANY HOT CHICKS IN NEED OF A DATE TONIGHT? (spotting the Vendor Girl) Hi there, gorgeous. Vendor Girl: Hi. Jonesy: You're in luck, lots of time to win a date with the Jonesmiester. Vendor Girl: You don't remember my name, do you. Jonesy: Sure I do. Hot Dog...Vendor Girl. (The girl shoves him aside and writes her name down.) Jude: Seventy-five bucks? Looks like Jonesy's all yours. Jonesy: So what would you like to do tonight? Sky's the limit. Vendor Girl: Let's see. In honor of you never calling me back after we dated, (pulling out a list) I was thinking we could start with a chick-flick marathon. Then you'll put on my prom dress and tell the world what a jerk you are on the jumbo screen. And after that, my dog, Princess Fluffy, needs a pedicure. Jonesy: All that because I forgot your name? I never knew your name. Jude: One minute left. Pink Cowboy: This bid should lasso me the grand prize! Vendor Girl: Back off, cowboy, he's mine. Julie: I was bidding on him before you! Jonesy: Would you all excuse me for a minute? *'Vendor Girl:' You do know he's a jerk, right? Nikki: Yeah, but I love that about him. *'Jonesy:' Please help me. Ron: (grinning evilly) Carry on. Trivia *The title's name is a pun on the song "Stupid Cupid". *This is one of the show's holiday specials. *Jonesy's job: auctioning himself off as a Valentine's Day bachelor Reason for firing: None, as he was self-employed. Nikki won the bid after Jonesy agreed she wouldn't have to pay the bid and he would do everything she said for the entire evening without complaint. *The top three bidders in Jonesy's auction before Nikki saved him were Julie, Hot Vendor Girl, and Pink Cowboy. *Ron seems to really hold a grudge against Jonesy as he completely leaves him to the mercy of Nikki, Jen, and Caitlin despite begging for Ron's help. *Apparently, Hiro doesn't like Wyatt much because of his constant pestering. *Although Nikki has said in Enter the Dragon that she doesn't like chocolate, we see her eating chocolate ice cream in this episode. *This is the second time Jonesy and Jude accidentally get inappropriately matched up. Gallery Stupid Over Cupid DVD Canada.jpg|DVD Cover Jen and Caitlin heart to heart conversation.jpg|Jen gives advice about dates. Nikki smiling.jpg|Nikki smiles. Cap302.jpg|Nikki draws a pretend heart out of tease. GirlsIScream.jpg|Girls Ice Cream Cap320.jpg|Girls laughing Julie snares at Jonesy.jpg|Juile snares at Jonesy. Jonesy meets up with Julie.jpg|Jonesy meets up with Julie. Video v0asLMqYrTw hgBWu1CeSi4 53rl58GHOGk Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Videos Category:Holiday Specials